El frío me acompaña
by XanderFanfics
Summary: Diego, un chico de 17 años se autoproclama la mision de descubir los grandes misterios de la pizzeria, acompañado de un romance problematico entre los empleados de Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Foxy x Bonnie (Fonnie) Les prometo lemon si leen mi fanfic :'v
1. 1: El conejo negro

H-Hola :D  
Uh, oh… tengo muchas cosas que explicar, mi ausencia, porque borre el fanfic, etc.  
Por el momento no lo explicare, para no hacer introducciones largas u.u  
Bueno, intentare de nuevo con otro fanfic yaoi de FNaF, pues he estado un poco al tanto de como fluye esto :v  
Intentare como que, "mejorar" el fanfic que tenía hecho, a ver si puedo :v  
Mejor dejo esto que si no esto se vuelve un asco de introducción (que de por sí ya lo es :c)

**Advertencia: **_Yaoi ligero (tal vez xD) Animatronicos humanizados (Foxy x Bonnie)._

**FNaF y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Scott Cawton **(perdón si escribo su nombre mal :v)

PD: Este capitulo sera introductorio para ir conociendo a los protagonistas :3

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **_El conejo de color negro._

Hoy estaba frio, es otoño, las hojas caen y casi no ha amanecido, son las 5:30 am, me levanto de mi cama a apagar la molesta alarma, me estiro un poco y bajo a la cocina, mi madre ya está despierta y está preparando el desayuno, huele a un aroma dulce, pero no logro distinguir que comida puede ser, también mi hermana pequeña, Noelia, una chica de 10 años, con un talento para cantar, no muy alta, es pelirroja con un cabello muy lacio. Y por mí, soy un chico de 16 años, estoy por cumplir los 17 dentro de unas pocas semanas, soy algo pálido mi pelo es un castaño claro, soy medio alto y de ojos cafés.  
Me siento junto a Noelia y espero a que la comida este lista.  
— ¿Qué tal las notas?  
Pregunto mi madre mirándonos con una cálida sonrisa.

— Voy muy bien.  
Dijo Noelia muy energética.

— Meeeh  
Dije con desagrado.

— ¿A qué viene ese "Meeeh"?  
Cuestiono mi madre algo molesta.

— Bueno, es que, siento que estoy algo presionado, y no creo sacar puros 10.  
Le dije recargando mi mejilla con mi mano.

— Mph, pues échale ganas, no quiero ver los cincotes en la boleta, ¿me entendiste?  
Dijo mi madre enojada.

— Siiiiii mamá.  
Le dije con un gran suspiro.

En eso, mi madre sirvió el desayuno en unos platos, al parecer eran Hotcakes, después de todo.

— Después de que coman se van a lavar los dientes, se bañan y se alistan bien.  
Dijo mi madre sirviéndonos la comida.

— Ah, y Diego, te encargo que lleves a Noelia a la primaria, ¿de acuerdo?

Dijo mi madre sirviéndonos la comida.

— Esta bien, ¿ya te vas?  
Pregunte extrañado, normalmente, mi madre nos deja al colegio y se va a trabajar.

— Sí, tengo que entregar un vestido hoy, y ocupo tiempo.  
Dijo mi madre mientras se nos acercaba.  
— Cuídense.  
Seguido de eso, nos dio un beso en la frente a los dos, y salió por la puerta.  
De ahí, nos miramos yo y Noelia de manera retadora.  
— ¡Hoy te voy a ganar!**  
**Exclamo Noelia.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes!  
Le dije mientras corría a comer.

Ella reacciono y se sentó a comer. Si, somos muy infantiles por hacer carreras de "quien está listo primero" pero así somos (:'v)  
Noelia termino de comer primero y salió corriendo al baño y tomo una toalla rápidamente y se metió al baño y se comenzó a bañar.  
Por mi parte termine de comer y fui al baño del segundo piso, tome mi uniforme, ropa interior y una toalla y me metí a bañar.  
El agua estaba fría, así que no tarde en salir, me puse mi uniforme, me cepille los dientes, me peine y finalmente baje las escaleras, y ahí estaba Noelia, esperándome con su mochila lista, ¡Diablos!, ¡olvide mi mochila!, subí corriendo las escaleras y sin revisar el horario metí todos los libros y cuadernos y la coloque en mi espalda, baje muy rápido y por fin salimos.  
Tomados de la mano yo y Noelia salimos a la calle, eran las 6:45 am, teníamos tiempo de sobra, así que fui con Noelia a la tienda de la esquina y le compre un chocolate y para mí un pan dulce, de ahí nos dirigimos a la primaria de Noelia, pero antes de llegar nos topamos con una construcción casi finalizada.

— Freddy's… Fazbear… Pizza…?  
Leía mi hermana del cartel que decía "Próximamente"

En ese momento lo le tomamos importancia, y seguimos nuestro camino, cuando por fin llegamos a su escuela, la deje y solo espere que se metiera a la escuela y me retire agitando mi mano despidiéndome de ella. Mire mi reloj y eran las 6:52 am, y salí corriendo hacia mi preparatoria que no quedaba a más de 3 cuadras, pero me quede cansado a mitad de camino por la pesada mochila, seguí la otra mitad del trayecto caminando.  
Al fin llegue, corrí hacia mi salón y me senté en mi silla cansado.

— Pensé que no llegarías.  
Dijo María, una compañera mía del salón y mi mejor amiga.

— Es que tuve que dejar a mi hermana y…  
Detuve la plática al ver que Alejandro estaba riéndose de algo en su teléfono, cuando me acerque por la curiosidad, ellos me vieron y se comenzaron a reír de mí, me sonroje un poco y mire el teléfono de Alejandro, eran fotos de Facebook que había publicado mi madre cuando tenía 6 años, y traía un traje (muy ridículo) de un bailable que hice en la primaria, en ese momento mi cara estuvo al rojo vivo de la vergüenza que pasaba.  
El timbre sonó, y me senté en mi silla aun rojo de la vergüenza, a los pocos minutos llego el profesor y nos dio su clase respectiva.

* * *

**(RECESO)**

Ya era receso, e intente no llamar la atención para que nadie me viese, me puse debajo del árbol más alejado de la escuela y me senté a dibujar un poco…

— ¿No estás un poco solo, artista?  
Dijo María que salió de la nada.

— ¡AAAH!  
Grite ligeramente por el susto y eso hizo que se cayeran los lentes, María pidió perdón y recogió mis lentes, me los coloco y le agradecí.

— De nada, ¿y porque estas tan solo?  
Pregunto sentándose al lado mío.

— Es por lo de las fotos.  
Le dije en un tono apenado.

— No te preocupes, alguien reporto a los que pasaron la foto.  
Dijo con una risita sarcástica.

— Bueno, menos mal, pero igual, no quiero que me vean.  
Dije mientras me acostaba en el verde pasto con un gran suspiro.

— La verdad, te mirabas muy tierno cuando eras pequeño.  
Dijo María acostándose al lado mío.

— ¿De verdad?  
Le respondí sonrojado.

— Si, y creo que deberíamos irnos, ya está por tocar el timbre.  
Dijo levantándose.

— Oh, eh, si claro.  
Dije mientras me levantaba y recogía mis cosas.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el salón seguimos platicamos hasta que María saco un tema.

— Oye, ¿ya miraste la construcción de la nueva pizzería?  
Dijo mirándome con entusiasmo.

— ¿Nueva?  
Pregunte.

— Si, ¿no recuerdas la que cerraron anteriormente?  
Dijo cuestionando mi memoria.

— Oh, si, con eso de la mordida del 87.  
Recordé.

— Esa, exactamente, me pregunto qué reputación tendrá ahora.  
Dijo María pensativamente.

— Yo igual, mi madre me cuenta historias de su infancia en Fredsbear Family Dinner.  
Le dije mientras recordaba algunas cosas.

— Fredsber Family… Dinner?  
Pregunto María.

— Bueno, pues ese fue un restaurante más antiguo aun, de hecho, fue el primero que abrieron.  
Explique.

— Oh, sí, mi madre también me cuenta sobre ese restaurante debes en cuando.  
Dijo concordando conmigo.

— Si, me habla sobre el Conejo dorado y el oso.  
Dije entre pequeñas risas.

— También dice sobre un Conejo color negro.  
Dijo pensativa.

— ¿Negro?, jamás escuche de él.  
Dije extrañado.

***RING RING RING*  
**

No pudo responder a la pregunta, el timbre ya había sonado, y el profesor nos esperaba en el salón, y no pudimos seguir platicando.

* * *

_Bien, les dejo la duda :3  
Espero que les haya gustado y que no me golpeen si tengo faltas de ortografía xD  
Pero igual, perdón si las tengo TuT_

Sin más, aquí se despide con un fuerte abrazo imaginario…

_**XanderFanfics~**_


	2. 2: La inauguración

Bueno, en el capítulo anterior tuvo muy poco de FNaF, y lo se xD  
Ya ahora sí, voy a poner un poco más de historia :3  
**Advertencia: **_FNaF y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Scott Cawton :3  
_**Aviso: **_Tal vez haiga yaoi ligero, Animatronicos humanizados y… bla bla bla, a quien el interesa esto .-._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **_La inauguración_

Quede muy extrañado por eso del conejo negro, en toda la clase no pude pensar en otra cosa.  
"Conejo negro, conejo negro" me decía a mí mismo, estrujándome la cabeza.  
Pasaron los minutos y por fin sonó el timbre, pero al profesor se le ocurrió la gran idea de dictar la larga tarea.  
"Váyase mucho a la… argg" Pensaba.  
Cuando termino, no encontré a María por ninguna parte, al parecer se había ido ya, y en eso miro mi reloj… ¡¿1:05 pm?! Exclame.  
Noelia de seguro ya había salido de la primaria.  
Sin pensarlo, salí corriendo en dirección a la primaria, pero igual que en la mañana, me canse por el peso de la mochila, pero fui a un trote rápido. En pocos minutos llegue y ahí estaba sentada Noelia y muy molesta.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¡¿Qué tal si me secuestran, se llevan mis órganos y le piden 7 millones a ma…  
La interrumpí antes de que se pusiera toda paranoica.

— Mira, parece que hay algo interesante ahí, ¿quieres ir a ver?  
Le dije a Noelia extendiéndole mi mano.

— ¡Yey!, ¡disturbios!  
Exclamo Noelia mientras se montaba en mi espalda.

— Agárrate fuerte, que voy a correr.

— Espera… ¡¿QUE?!  
Corrí a toda velocidad y Noelia gritaba.

— ¡BAJAME, BAJAME, AHHHHH!  
Cuando llegamos, la baje de mi espalda y la puse al lado mío.

— Nunca… me vuelvo… a montar… en ti…  
Dijo Noelia casi sin aire.

Me reí un poco y la subí a mis hombros para que pudiera ver, ya que había mucha gente.  
Me acerque un poco y mire que era una inauguración, al parecer ya habían terminado el restaurante que vimos en la mañana, "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza".  
"Fazbear"  
"Fazbear"  
Rápido me percaté de que era como el nombre de la antigua pizzería a la que yo iba. Eso logro captar más mi atención, me acerque un poco más y mire al dueño de la pizzería, se hacía llamar "Freddy", tenía unas tijeras, y estaba dispuesto a cortar el listón rojo e inaugurar el lugar. Justo cuando lo corto, me dio un escalofrió por toda la espalda, y la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a chiflar de lo emocionados que estaban.

— ¿Quieres entrar?  
Le dije a Noelia,

— ¡Si!  
Dijo ella muy emocionada.

Camine hacia la gran fila, el lugar era enorme, tenía cientos de mesas y máquinas recreativas. Me senté con Noelia en una mesa pequeña que estaba cerca del Show Stage, (Se preguntaran como conozco los nombres de los lugar de la pizzería, eso es porque es casi idéntica a la que yo iba cuando era más pequeño).  
Un mesero se nos acercó y sonriente pregunto.

— ¿Que van a ordenar jóvenes?  
dijo mientras sacaba un bloc de notas de su bolsillo.

— Bien, eh… 2 pizzas individuales, una soda de naranja y una de fresa, porfavor.  
Respondí dando mi orden.

— ¿Desearía pedir algún postre?  
Pregunto el mesero antes de arrancar la hoja donde apunto.

— ¿Postre?  
Pregunte, pues no recordaba que sirvieran postres.

— Tenemos deliciosos cupcakes, helados de todo tipo y sabores, galletas horneadas y la especialidad de Chica, Pastelillos de chocolate.  
Dijo el mesero felizmente.

— ¡Quiero todo!  
Exclamo Noelia casi babeando.

— Solo tráigame un cono sencillo de chocolate.  
Dije sentando a Noelia.

— Esta bien, en 10 minutos estará su pizza, mientras puede disfrutar del Show.  
Dijo retirándose.

— Oh, genial, ¡vamos a ver!  
Dijo Noelia jalándome de la mano hacia el Show Stage.

Poco a poco la gente se iba acercando hasta que se detuvo la música alegre de fondo y se puso algo oscuro el lugar.  
Unas luces que apuntaban al Show Stage iluminaron la zona y se escuchó una risa, una característica risa… no debe ser otro más que…

— ¡Hey!, ¡Hola a todos niños! Soy Freddy Fazbear, y bienvenidos a la nueva pizzería, Freddy Fazbear Pizza!  
Dijo Freddy mientras salía ante todo el público quien aplaudía.  
_(Freddy: Alguien no muy alto, pelo café, llevaba traje adornado por un moño negro, era algo "llenito", y un sombrero de copa que combinaba con su traje. Este llevaba orejas de oso.)_

— ¡Bien niños! ¿Quieren que toque una canción?  
Pregunto Freddy al público.

— Siiiiiiii!  
Gritaban niños y niñas muy emocionados.

— Uh-Oh, no puedo, debido a que necesito a mi fiel compañero, por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a Bonnie!  
Dijo Freddy mientras aparecía en escena Bonnie.

_(Bonnie: Alguien peli-morado, alto pero no demasiado, llevaba un traje adornado por un moño rojo, tenía una complexión delgada y unas orejas de conejo del mismo color que si pelo.)_

Todos los niños volvieron a aplaudir y a gritar.

— ¡Hola niños, como ya saben, soy Bonnie! ¡Y yo tocare la guitarra junto a Freddy!  
Dijo mientras enseñaba su guitarra roja.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Y yo que voy a hacer?!  
Exclamo Chica quien apareció en escena.

(Chica: Un joven de estatura baja, rubia y llevaba un traje de cocinera junto con una falda que tenía un mantel que decía "Let's Eat!", era delgada y llevaba un pico de gallina pequeño.)

— Oh, bueno, tú vas a dar Cupcakes a los niños!  
Dijo Freddy.

— ¡¿Enserio?!  
Exclamo Chica mientras le brillaban los ojos.

— Si, ¿acaso quieres ver a los niños sin comer?  
Dijo Bonnie.

Entonces, Chica fue tras bastidores y trajo una charola gigante de puros cupcakes, y desde el Show Stage repartió a todos mientras que Freddy y Bonnie tocaban música.

En ese momento me acorde de algo, voltee a todas partes y no lo encontré.

— ¿Que pasa hermanito?  
Dijo Noelia al verme tan triste.

— Bueno, es que… creo que falta uno…  
Dije mirando hacia todas partes.

— ¿De quién se trata?  
Pregunto Noelia mirando igualmente a todas partes.

— Foxy, el zorro pirata…  
Dije mirando de nuevo a Noelia.

— Fo-Foxy?... nop, no me suena.  
Dijo haciendo un gesto de no saber nada.

Suspire, y baje a Noelia de mis hombros

— Mejor vámonos, va a oscurecer pronto.  
Dije mientras veía mi reloj.

— Un ratito más, porfi…  
Dijo Noelia suplicando.

— No, ya sabes cómo se pone mamá si no nos encuentra en casa.  
Dije en un tono autoritario.

— … Ok, si… mejor vámonos.  
Dijo Noelia muy nerviosa.

Y así, fuimos caminando a casa, platicando de cosas, hasta que de pronto…

— Mmmh… Siento que nos faltó algo…  
Dije mirando hacia arriba.

Nos quedamos callados un momento y dijimos al unísono:  
"¡La pizza!"

En ese momento nos sentimos muy tontos por haberlo olvidado, pero al final, no pagaron nada.  
Después, llegaron a casa y se sentaron en el sofá del salón, eran las 2:16 pm, y mi madre llegaría alrededor de las 2:30pm, esta vez sí que estuvimos muy justos de tiempo.  
Pasaron las 2:30, las 3:00 y mi madre no regresaba.  
Nos desconcertamos yo y Noelia y decidimos marcarle a su celular, pero no contesto, después a su trabajo y fue lo mismo, le marcamos a varias de sus amigas y no sabía dónde estaba, hasta que recibimos una llamada de su celular y nos dijeron que nuestra madre estaba gravemente herida en el hospital por un accidente de choque.

* * *

_Oh mah gah, ¿que suspense no? :v  
Y descubra el final en el siguiente capítulo de su telenovela favorita, La rosa de Guadalupe (.?  
Espero que les haya gustado y se despide con un abrazo imaginario…  
**EDIT 04/04/2015: **No subire otro capitulo hasta el Lunes, debido a un viaje con mi familia, si puedo lo hare mañana pero saldra por la madrugada Dx  
_

_**XanderFanfics~**_


	3. 3: Desesperación

_Perdón por subir esto tan tarde, es que tenía que ir a un viaje familiar, y no tuve tiempo de escribir TnT  
Pero bueno, ya está el 3ro, espero que les guste :3  
_**ADVERTENCIA: **_FNaF y sus personajes no me pertenece le pertenece al sensual Scott Cawton xD  
_**AVISOS: **_Yaoi ligero (próximamente xD), Animatronicos humanizados y eso :3_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **_Desesperación._

Justo después de pedir los datos y la dirección del hospital donde estaba mi madre, tome la bicicleta, subí a Noelia, cerré la casa y me fui pedaleando hacia el hospital.  
Cuando por fin llegamos le preguntamos a la recepcionista por nuestra madre, nos indicó donde estaba y fuimos allá, Noelia estaba súper preocupada, y no la culpo, así estaba yo también.  
Tocamos la puerta y salió un doctor de bata blanca.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
Interrogo el doctor.

— Somos los hijos de Julieta Ramírez.  
Dije firmemente, fingiendo no estar nervioso.

— Oh, lo siento, ahora está muy grave de salud, estamos atendiéndola, pueden esperar o venir mañana.  
Dijo el doctor preocupado.  
Suspire y solo baje la cabeza.

— Vendremos mañana, pero... ¿estará bien?  
Dije algo triste y preocupado.

— Ya veremos…  
Dijo el doctor de forma desalentadora.

Me retire del hospital junto a Noelia y volvimos a casa.  
Cuando llegamos, decidí hacerme cargo de Noelia, limpiar la casa, etc. Le pedí ayuda a Noelia que limpiara los platos y limpiara la cocina, yo me encargue de la sala y recoger la basura.  
Al final del día quedamos exhaustos, tomamos un descanso y nos pusimos a cenar, yo no sabía cocinar, con trabajo me servía un sándwich.

— ¿Que vamos a comer?_  
_Pregunto Noelia preocupada.

— No lo sé, yo no sé cocinar.  
Dije rascándome la parte trasera de la cabeza.

— Yo solo sé hacer pan tostado… en el tostador…  
Dijo Noelia con una risa.

Ahí nos dimos cuenta de la falta que hace mamá en la casa, y además, no tenemos padre, el murió… bueno, en realidad jamás no nos han contado.  
Al final decidimos buscar una receta en internet, encontramos pollo al curry, parecía fácil de cocinar y no se necesitaban muchos ingredientes.  
Primeramente pusimos todos los ingredientes en la mesa, y nos organizamos de manera de que quedara todo en menos de 10 minutos, y así fue, metimos al horno todo y esperamos.

Mientras esperábamos nos pusimos a hacer deberes de la escuela y terminar de limpiar.  
***CLINK***  
Sonó el timbre del horno, fui corriendo a sacarlo con ayuda de unos guantes y olía delicioso.  
Mientras se enfriaba cocinamos algo de arroz para acompañar, nos sentimos muy orgullosos de cómo nos quedó, finalmente lo probamos y…

—…

— Esta DEMACIADO salado…  
Dijo Noelia arrugando la cara.

— N-No importa, solo hay que comerlo, no hay de otra.  
Dije con la misma expresión que Noelia.

Servimos en un plato junto con el arroz, y finalmente cenamos, y ahí fue cuando sonó el teléfono, conteste y…

— Disculpe, ¿usted es Diego Ramírez?

— Em, si, ¿Quién habla?

— Le hablamos desde el Hospital Santo Cielo para informar que… Julieta Ramírez acaba de fallecer por lesiones graves en el cerebro.

Al oír eso solo solté el teléfono dejándolo caer, lagrimas comenzaron a bajar sobre mis mejillas y no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿H-Hermanito…? ¿Estás bien?  
Dijo Noelia preocupada jalándome la manga de mi camisa.

— M-M-Mamá… n-no…  
Comencé a tartamudear mientras seguía llorando.

— ¿Diego? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Qué tiene mamá?!  
Dijo mientras se preocupaba aún más…

Me limpie las lágrimas mientras sollozaba.

— Ma-Mamá… ella… acaba de… fallecer…  
Dije mientras la abrazaba, rompiendo en llanto.

— … ¿Qué…?  
Dijo Noelia mientras comenzaba a llorar en mi hombro.

— ¡Mamá!  
Exclamo Noelia mientras rompía en un terrible llanto.

* * *

**-3 días después-**

Logramos contactar algunos familiares de mi madre, los cuales nos ayudaron con su funeral.  
Pasado el funeral, fuimos una última vez a casa y tomamos todas nuestras pertenencias, pues nos íbamos a quedar en casa de mi tía Lucia, quien se ofreció a cuidarnos, ya que tiene una casa grande y todos sus hijos ya se casaron.

Revisando unas cajas encontré mi peluche favorito, era de Foxy, y recordé los bellos momentos que pase junto a mi madre en esa pizzería, me dio mucha alegría verlo, ya que según mi madre lo había olvidado en casa de unos primos, lo metí a mi maleta y por fin ya tenía todo, antes de salir de la puerta de mi cuarto, lo mire por última vez, tan vacío…

— Es hora de recomenzar.  
Me dije a mi mismo mientras apagaba la luz de mi cuarto y bajaba las escaleras.

— Como te tardas… ¿estabas guardando todo el cuarto o qué?  
Dijo Noelia molesta.

— Perdón, es que no encontraba un cartucho de mi N64.  
Dije mientras enseñaba mi cartucho de Banjo-Tooie a Noelia.

— Bueno, despídanse de su casa, que tal vez sea la última vez que la vean.  
Dijo mi tía Lucia mientras nos sonreía a los dos.

Yo salí y subí las cosas al carro, Noelia se despidió de la casa de forma literal y se subió al carro.  
Ahí estaba mi tío Alberto, lo salude con un abrazo, ya que hace mucho que no lo veía.  
Platicamos todo el camino sin parar.

— Lo difícil será encontrar trabajo…  
Dije mientras volteaba hacia otro lado.

— ¿Pero que dices? Nosotros te podemos mantener no te preocupes.  
Dijo mi tía discutiéndome.

— Déjalo, si le sale de adentro es porque en verdad quiere ayudar.  
Dijo mi tío alegándole.

— Además, no quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes dos.  
Dije decidido.

— Esta bien, ¿pero no descuides la escuela, entendido?  
Dijo mi tía con un suspiro.

— Si, no te preocupes tía.  
Dije con una sonrisa.

— Mira, encontré este periódico aquí, puedes buscar por aquí, ¿no?  
Dijo Noelia acercándome un periódico.

Era reciente, así que comencé por ahí, revisando y revisando y ninguno cumplía con lo que yo tenía, hasta que mire aquel pequeño anuncio casi al final de la página.

"Freddy Fazbear Pizza necesita un guardia nocturno, de 12:00 a 6:00 am.  
Requisitos:  
-Mayor de 16 años.  
-Secundaria terminada  
-Copia de acta de nacimiento"  
Al instante, una sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro, por fin encontré un trabajo que podía hacer, además, estaría en la pizzería de mi infancia, todo era perfecto, así que, apunte el número y la dirección y marque el anuncio del periódico.

Terminamos la mudanza ya más tarde, era de noche, yo estaba en mi habitación, y recordé el anuncio y me dispuse a marcar el teléfono.

— ¿H-Hola?  
Dijo alguien del otro lado del teléfono.

— Em, buenas noches… mire, quería saber sobre el trabajo de guardia nocturno.  
Explique al hombre.

— Ah Eh… Si, ¿puede venir mañana de 9:00 am a 6:00pm?  
Preguntó el hombre.

— Si, ¿necesito llevar algo en especial?  
Pregunte sacando una pluma para apuntar.

— No, no, no, no va a necesitar nada, le daremos su uniforme y su placa aquí.  
Dijo algo preocupado el hombre.

— Esta bien, bueno, ¿de 9 a 6?  
Reitere.

— Si, aquí lo esperamos.  
Dijo el hombre.

— Esta bien, muchas gracias.

— Que tenga b-buenas noches.  
Dijo el hombre.

Colgué y me fui a la cama a dormir y prepararme para el próximo día y dar la mejor impresión posible.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí se acaba este capítulo, sé que fue algo aburrido, pero a partir de aquí ya viene la historia central xD  
Espero que comprendan el pretexto que puse para que Diego trabajara :v  
Sin más, aquí se despide con un fuerte abrazo imaginario…_

_**~XanderFanfics.**_


	4. 4: El primer día

_Hoooola :D!  
Por fin, *redoble de tambores* algo de historia de FNaF! (Yeeeey! :'D)  
No se me ocurre que más agregar, así que mejor empecemos :3_

__**ADVERTENCIA: **_FNaF no me pertenece, su dueño y creador es Scott Cawton.  
_**AVISO: **_Yaoi ligero (posiblemente :v) Animatronicos humanoides. (Si, ahora son androides xD)._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **_El primer día._

__Me desperté, me levante de la cama y mire mi reloj, eran las 5:24 am, parece ser que me desperté antes de la alarma, fui al baño, me mire en el espejo y…

— Diego, hoy darás lo mejor de ti para conseguir ese trabajo.  
Me dije a mi mismo mientras me jalaba las ojeras.

Tome una toalla que estaba colgada en mi closet, me quite toda mi ropa y me metí a bañar, estaba caliente el agua así que dure varios minutos bañándome, al salir me coloque la toalla como falda para cubrir mis partes y volví a verme al espejo.  
Tome el peine y me embarre un poco de gel en dos de mis dedos y me unte el gel en mi pelo y comencé a peinarme, solo me levante los pelos para no mirarme mal y salí del baño.  
Coloque mi uniforme en la cama y me puse mi ropa interior.  
Después baje ya listo para ir a la escuela y ahí estaba mi tío esperándome para llevarme a la prepa, pues ahora me quedaba más lejos.  
Me prepare 2 emparedados con mermelada y me los comí en el carro de camino.  
Cuando llegamos me despedí de mi tío y me metí a la escuela.

-**Después de clases**-

Caminaba junto a María, y le platicaba sobre el trabajo que iba a tener y en eso recordé aquello del conejo negro.

— Oye, María…  
Dije para llamar su atención.

— Si, ¿que pasa?  
Dijo mirándome curiosa.

— ¿Que era exactamente eso del conejo negro?  
Cuestione.

— Ah, eso… bueno, veras, mi madre me contaba que una vez mientras veían el show de Fredbear, miro como un conejo negro apareció y desapareció de la habitación de forma repentina, pero jamás lo volvió a ver.  
Explico María.

— Mmm… que raro, pero bueno, me tengo que ir, mi tío de seguro me espera, ah y… ¡gracias por decirme!  
Dije mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta de mi tío.

— De nada, ¡adiós!  
Dijo despidiéndose de la mano.

Subí al coche de mi tío y me llevo a la pizzería con indicaciones mías.  
Arribamos al lugar y entre mientras mi tío esperaba fuera, me acerque al recepcionista y le di el anuncio del periódico.

— Disculpe, vengo por el trabajo.  
Dije sosteniendo el periódico.

—Oh, sí, si… pase a la oficina de aquí enfrente.  
Dijo el recepcionista mientras me hacía algunas indicaciones con la mano.

— Gracias.

Me retire hacia la oficina y toque la puerta, era una gruesa puerta de madera, mientras esperaba que atendieran, mire como todos los niños jugaban con Freddy y los demás, de nuevo, estuve en busca de Foxy, y no podía encontrarlo… hasta que dirigí mi mirada hacia un lugar donde tenía unas cortinas moradas adornadas por estrellas blancas y un letrero en frente que decía "FUERA DE SERVICIO". Iba a echar un vistazo, pero escuche la puerta abriéndose y dirigí mi mirada hacia un tipo que traía pinta de mecánico y se retiró, detrás de él estaba Freddy, el dueño que anteriormente había visto.

— ¿Que se le ofrece joven?  
Dijo con una voz bastante gruesa.

— Eh… Pues vine por el trabajo de guardia nocturno de este anuncio.  
Dije y acto seguido le mostré el anuncio del periódico.

— Oh… Claro, tome asiento por favor.  
Dijo mientras pasábamos a su oficina.

Me senté y espere mientras el señor sacaba unas cosas de un cajón de su escritorio.

— Bien, aquí está el contrato, pero antes debiste haber traído tu acta de nacimiento.  
Dijo mientras se recargaba en su escritorio.

— Si claro… aquí esta.  
Le entregue la copia y la reviso atentamente.

— Mmmh… 17 años, ¿verdad?  
Cuestiono Freddy.

— Si.  
Respondí.

— Bien, firma aquí y te daré tu uniforme y unas instrucciones.  
Dijo ofreciéndome una pluma bastante elegante.

Tome la pluma y comenzó a leer el contrato, en resumen decía que no se hacían responsables por daños, perdidas etc. Y que me darán un cheque de 105 dólares por cada semana.  
Firme, y le di el contrato a Freddy, este me entrego un uniforme color azul claro con detalles azul marino y unos pantalones del mismo color.

— Bien, debes estar aquí antes de las 12:00am, el recepcionista te recibirá todos los días para ver tu estado y cerrara la pizzería contigo dentro.  
Dijo el jefe.

— Entonces… ¿estoy contratado?  
Dije emocionado.

— Si.  
Dijo **mi** jefe con una sonrisa.

— Genial, muchas gracias.  
Dije sonriendo, tome el uniforme y mi placa y salí felizmente por la puerta.

— ¿Conseguiste el trabajo?  
Dijo mi tío esperando una respuesta ansioso.

— ¡Si!  
exclame mientras lo abrasaba.

— Genial, mejor te llevo a casa para que te vayas durmiendo.  
Dijo alegre por mí.

Nos subimos al coche y me llevo a casa, subí a mi cuarto y prepare una mochila con una linterna, unos snacks, mi 3DS XL y mis audífonos. La puse junto a mi escritorio y me eche a dormir.

* * *

**-Sueño-**

* * *

****PoV Normal:  
_Se puede ver a Freddy caminando por la pizzería que parece muy vieja y abandonada, entonces Freddy mira una sombra color morado caminando por ahí, y decide seguirla, la sigue a través de varias habitaciones y pudo ver un letrero que decía: "Recolecta a BB" seguido de la imagen de un niño regordete con un globo.  
Freddy sigue siguiendo a aquella sombra y se encuentra en un lugar que jamás había visto, y de la nada un tipo color morado se abalanza sobre él y…_

* * *

PoV Diego:

Desperté tras un sueño muy extraño, me quede desconcertado unos segundos y mire mi reloj, ya eran las 11:02pm, me levante y me fui a lavar la cara al baño, seguido de eso me puse mi uniforme y monte mi mochila en mi espalda y baje las escaleras. Me dio un pequeño susto mi tía, quien estaba esperándome en la sala.

— Que haces aquí tía?  
Dije confundido.

— Solo… te quería dar esto…  
Dijo ofreciéndome un álbum con mi peluche de Foxy.

— Lo encontré mientras terminaba de desempacar las cosas.  
Dijo antes de que le digiera algo.

Sonreí y le di un fuerte abrazo.

— Gracias tía, te quiero mucho.  
Le dije mientras rompía el abrazo y me retiraba por la puerta.

— Cuídate, hijo.  
Dijo mi tía.

— Si, no te preocupes.  
Dije sonriente mientras me montaba en mi bicicleta.

Seguido de eso, partí a toda velocidad hacia la pizzería, porque había perdido mucho tiempo, eran las 11:52pm, cuando llegue, ahí estaba el recepcionista y al parecer me estaba esperando.

— Vaya, llegaste antes.  
Dijo mientras se paraba.

— Si, no quiero perder ni un solo segundo de trabajo.  
Dije motivado.

— Bien, pues pasa, te mostrare un poco el lugar.  
Dijo ofreciéndome el paso.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me mostro el lugar, casi todo lo conocía hasta que llegamos a _ese _lugar.

— Y esto es la Pirate Cove, el lugar donde daba el Show Foxy, el pirata.  
Dijo haciendo un movimiento de manos quitándole importancia a la conversación.

— Espera, ¡¿ahí está Foxy?!  
Dije emocionado.

— Si, pero actualmente está fuera de servicio, Fred no ha querido repararlo.  
Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Oh…  
Dije desilusionado.

De ahí me mostro el resto y finalmente me mostro mi oficina.

— El chico del anterior puesto te dejo unas… grabaciones, te recomiendo que las escuches con atención y te mantengas al tanto de la energía.  
Dijo en un tono un poco más serio.

— Esta bien, bueno, ¿eso es todo?  
Dije.

— Si, aquí tienes una copia de la llave del lugar y una del extintor, ya sabes, por si ocurre algún accidente.  
Eso me provoco un pequeño repelús y no decidí sacar el tema.

Después, se despidió y se fue, revise mi reloj y eran las 12:00 am, inspeccione la oficina y había varios botones, hasta que el sonido de un teléfono me dio el susto de mi vida.

* * *

_¡Bueno niños y niñas, aquí termina el 4to capitulo!  
Sé que quedo algo largo, pero me lo agradecerán xD  
Ya ahora sí, comenzara todo a partir del 5to capitulo (lo prometo :c)  
Y eso es todo, porfa, apoyen el fanfic dejando su review y así motivarme a seguir haciendo esto :3 (termine esto a las 4:00 am. Así que estoy hecho polvo Dx)  
Sin más, aquí se despide con un abrazo zhukulemtho (xD)  
__**~XanderFanfics**_


	5. 5: Una noche sin igual

_¡Yay!  
Ya comenzaremos con la historia central, y estoy feliz por ello xD  
Bueno, dejo la tontería y comencemos :3_

**ADVERTENCIA: **FNaF y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su dueño y creador, Scott Cawton.  
**AVISOS: **Yaoi ligero (ahora sí creo que si va haber xDD) Animatronicos humanoides (Androides)

**Capitulo 5: **_Una noche sin igual  
_  
"¿Ho-Hola? ¿Hola? ¡Hola!"  
Sonaba de la grabadora.

"Bueno, vine a darte unos cuantos consejos sobre la pizzería y de cómo funciona, pero primero te tengo que leer algo, es rutinario, ya sabes… cosas de la empresa… ahm ejem… Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, un lugar mágico para chicos y grandes, donde la diversión no tiene final, Fazbear Entrertainemt no se responsabiliza de daños causados hacia la persona, así como lesiones, perdidas de miembros o la muerte.  
Sí, eso puede sonar mal, lose… pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, como veras, tienes 2 botones por puerta, el que esta de color verde sirve para cerrarla, el blanco sirve para ver si hay alguien en el pasillo, porque las cámaras tienen puntos ciegos… Ah, si las cámaras, debes de vigilar a los animatronicos, que por cierto… nunca les dieron un botón de "apagado" por las noches, así que andarán por ahí, y al cabo de unas horas, estos pensaran que eres un endoesqueleto sin traje y posiblemente te quieran meter a uno por la fuerza, y eso no sería tan malo de no ser que los trajes están compuestos por muchos cables y partes metálicas, en especial la parte facial… Si… esto no te lo dicen en el contrato, pero como te digo no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, recuerda, cierra las puertas solo de ser necesario y conserva energía. Buenas noches."  
Cuando termino aquella larga llamada ya eran la 1:00 am y mis nervios aumentaron.  
Comencé a revisar la cámaras, todo estaba en orden, eso me tranquilizo, revise la Pirate Cove y las cortinas estaban abiertas y no había nadie dentro… En ese momento un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda y escuche los rápidos pasos de alguien corriendo, y no pude cerrar la puerta, ya que estaba del lado derecho, y de la oscuridad salto Foxy y…

— ¿¡Diego!? ¿¡Enserio eres tú!?  
Dijo Foxy abrasándome muy fuerte.

Comencé a gritar mientras me hacía bolita (xDD), hasta que sentí que Foxy me dejo en el suelo.

— ¿…?  
Alcé la mirada y mire a Foxy mirándome extrañado.

— N-No vas… a ¿matarme?  
Pregunte muy nervioso.

— ¿Que dices? ¡No! Como mataría a mi fiel compañero!  
Respondió dándome la mano para levantarme.

— Entonces… no me meterás en un traje ni nada?  
Pregunte, dando mi mano desconfiadamente.

— No, ¿como te haría eso?  
Dijo tomándome de la mano y levantándome.

En ese momento sonreí por volver a ver a Foxy como yo lo recodaba.

— ¡Foxy!  
Me acerque a él y lo abrase

— Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver marinero…  
Dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

— ¿Y qué te trae por estos mares?  
Dijo rompiendo el abrazo y sentándose en el suelo.

— Bueno, vine por el trabajo porque quería apoyar a mis tíos.  
Dije sentándome junto a él.

Nos quedamos callados debido al sonido de unos pasos.

— Debe ser Bonnie, iré a decirle que no eres alguien peligroso.  
Dijo Foxy mientras se paraba y se dirigía al pasillo izquierdo.

— Oh, está bien…  
Dije mientras sacaba un snack de chocolate de mi mochila.

PoV Foxy:

— ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Es un guardia! ¿Qué haces hablándole!?  
Dijo Bonnie algo molesto.

— Oye, oye, mira… ¿recuerdas a Diego?  
Dije calmándole.

— Em… ah sí, el niño que solo venía a verte… espera, no me digas que…  
Dijo Bonnie con una cara de sorprendido.

Yo asentí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

— D-De todos modos… es un guardia, no podemos permitir que viva…  
Dijo Bonnie caminando hacia la oficina.

— ¡No!, no puedes hacerlo, ningún guardia se merece lo que sufrimos nosotros.  
Dije deteniendo a Bonnie.

— Tu siempre defendiéndoles, por eso Freddy te odia y jamás te quieren reparar.  
Dijo el conejo fríamente.

Eso hirió una parte de mí y solo baje la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza.

— Oh, no… Foxy yo… no quería decir eso… perdóname…  
Dijo Bonnie dándome un abrazo, lo cual me provoco un sonrojo leve que no lo noto.

— No, estoy bien… además tienes razón… pero por favor… no le hagan nada, es buena persona, no mataría ni a una mosca.  
Dijo Foxy con tono triste.

Bonnie suspiro.  
— Esta bien, le diré a los demás, a ver si me hacen caso.  
Dijo Bonnie rompiendo el abrazo.

— Gracias.  
Dije mientras regresaba a la oficina.

— Pero recuerda que debemos presentarlo apropiadamente, así que tráelo al Show Stage a las 2:00am, ¿entendido?  
Dijo el conejo desde el fondo del pasillo.

— Si, si… yo le diré.  
Dije mientras seguía mi camino.

PoV Diego:

Yo seguía esperando comiendo mi snack mientras veía el álbum. Entonces Foxy entro por la puerta.

— ¿Que paso?  
Dije mirando a Foxy mientras me paraba.

— Bueno, pude convérselos en cierto modo, pero tienes que presentarte con ellos a las 2:00am, en el Show Stage.  
Dijo mirando por el pasillo.

— Apenas es la 1:00, ¿porque no te sientas y miramos este álbum?  
Dije enseñándole el álbum.

— Claro, ¿por qué no?  
Dijo Foxy sentándose al lado mío.

Después de pasar un buen rato con Foxy, me di cuenta de que estaba un poco menos destruido que como yo recordaba, y en eso recordé algo.

— ¡Foxy!, ¡dame tu mano!  
Dije emocionado.

Foxy me ofreció su mano con una cara de confusión y procedí a retirar una parte metálica que estaba puesta sin tornillos, y adentro había un papel doblado. Lo retire y Foxy pregunto.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Es un dibujo que te regale y lo guardaste ahí.  
Dije mostrando el dibujo hecho a crayones y muy simple, donde era yo y Foxy en un barco siendo piratas con un cofre lleno de monedas.

Foxy sonrió al recordar aquel día. Pero la alarma de mi teléfono lo devolvió al mundo real, y ya faltaban 2 minutos para las 2:00am, así que tome mi mochila y guarde el álbum, y Foxy se paró y espero a que terminara de guardar mis cosas, y cuando termine, salí junto a el hacia el Show Stage, cuando llegamos ahí estaban Freddy, Chica y Bonnie, quienes me miraban extrañados.

— Así que… ¿él es Diego?  
Dijo Freddy señalándome mientras miraba a Foxy.

— Eh… si, mucho gusto.  
Dije con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la mano para saludarle.

— Igualmente.  
Dijo Freddy mientras se retiraba hacia el escenario, dejando mi mano en el aire.

— No te preocupes, siempre es así, y él es Bonnie.  
Dijo Foxy señalando al conejo.

— Hola, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.  
Dije amablemente ofreciéndole mi mano.

— Si, espero lo mismo.  
Dijo Bonnie dándome la mano con una sonrisa pero a la vez se le notaba algo de enojo.

— Y ella es Chica, la _chica _del grupo.  
Dijo Foxy aguantando la risa.

La rubia se dio un auto facepalm por el chiste tan malo y me saludo.

— Así que tú eres Diego, Foxy me hablaba mucho de ti y de cómo te quería.  
Dijo dándome la mano con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿enserio?  
Dije sonriendo mientras le daba la mano.

Y así fue, conocí a todos, y nos llevamos muy bien, hasta que…

— Foxy, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un segundo?  
Dijo Bonnie en un tono algo serio.

— Sí, claro.  
Dijo Foxy retirándose.

Me extraño un poco la actitud del conejo, pero yo seguía ayudando a Chica a preparar Cupcakes para todos.

PoV Foxy:

Seguí a Bonnie hasta mi cueva y se detuvo ahí.

— ¿Que sucede Bonnie?  
Cuestione.

— ¡Sucede que no puedo soportar como estas con un humano!  
Dijo Bonnie muy molesto.

— Bonnie… acaso… ¿estas celoso?  
Dije mirándolo.  
Eso provoco un sonrojo en su rostro y aumento su furia.

— ¡N-No!, es que parece que quieres más a los humanos que a tus compañeros.  
Dijo el conejo mirando hacia otro lado.

— Es porque no te pongo atención, ¿cierto?, es por eso por lo que estas actuando raro?  
Dije acercándome.

— N-No… es que… yo…  
El conejo se quedó callado al verme tan cerca.

— ¿F-Foxy?  
Y antes de que protestara junte sus labios con los míos, dándole un beso, confesándole mi amor por él y este me empujo de manera violenta mirándome muy sonrojado.  
_  
*Desangrado nasal*  
Bueno, ahora puse algo de Yaoi y además historia central, ¡yay! :DD  
También, he de decir que este es el primer capítulo que lo subo a tiempo, así que… ¡Niños! ¡Pidan un deseo! xDD  
Así que… sin más, aquí se despide con un abrazo muy kawaii…_

_**~XanderFanfics**_


	6. 6: Mal entendidos y sucesos extraños

_Hola :DD  
Bueno, ya casi somos 300 vistas, y me siento muy agradecido con ustedes, no me creo que 300 personas al menos se pasaron por mi fanfic xD  
Gracias, se les quiere mucho :3 3  
_**ADVERTENCIA: **_FNaF y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al sexy Scott Cawton xD  
_**AVISOS: **_Yaoi ligero, Animatronicos humanoides (androides) Y además, intentare hacer un PoV de 3ra persona xD._

* * *

**Capitulo 6: **_Mal entendidos y sucesos extraños._**  
**  
Bonnie aparto a Foxy muy sonrojado.

— ¿¡F-Foxy, que rayos haces?!  
Pregunto Bonnie tan rojo como un tomate.

— Y-Yo…  
Foxy fue interrumpido por Freddy, quien se acercó para decirles algo.

— Foxy, Bonnie. Diego y Chica prepararon pizza, vayan a comer por favor.  
Dijo Freddy, y acto seguido se fue al _Dinning Area_.

Los dos se miraban muy incomodos mientras se dirigían al _Dinning Area_, y se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban todos.

— Bien, que bueno que todos están aquí, les hice pizza con ayuda de una receta de Diego.  
Dijo Chica mientras repartía rebanadas a sus compañeros.

— Heh, bueno yo… solo ayude un poco…  
Dijo Diego mientras me rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Todos comenzaron a comer, mientras comían, Diego no pudo evitar sentirse muy incómodo e intimidado por Freddy, quien lo miraba con desagrado.  
Había un silencio muy incómodo, hasta que decidio hablar.

— Y… ¿no suelen convivir así… con humanos?  
Pregunte algo nervioso.  
A Freddy le molesto la pregunta y solo siguió comiendo.

— No, de hecho no, vemos que eres alguien muy especial para Foxy, y sabemos cómo se pone Foxy si no tiene lo que quiere.  
Dijo Chica mirando a Foxy con una risita.

— ¡Oye!, y-yo no soy asi!  
Alego Foxy.

— Bueno, me siento alagado que me tomes por "alguien muy especial", Foxy…  
Dijo Diego con una sonrisa mirando a Foxy antes de que se matara a golpes con Chica.

— Sabes que eras mi único amigo, y que siempre estuviste ahí para jugar conmigo.  
Dijo Foxy regalando una sonrisa.

Al final todos terminaron de comer, y salieron a platicar.  
Diego y Foxy fueron a Pirate Cove a conversar, Chica y Bonnie se fueron al BackStage y Freddy se quedó ensayando algunos números musicales.

— Si, mi madre se mudó, y desde entonces no he podido venir.  
Dijo Diego, quien estaba acostado al lado de Foxy mirando al techo.

— Te extrañe mucho, esa sonrisa era lo que me hacía feliz, marinero.  
Dijo Foxy.

— Oh, espera, deja te enseño algo.  
Dijo Diego mientras se paraba e iba a la oficina.-

— Esta bien.  
Dijo Foxy mientras se sentaba a esperarlo.

Diego salió corriendo hacia la oficina, tomo su mochila rápidamente y de reojo miro que uno de los posters tenía la cara de Freddy, pero de color amarillo.  
Eso le perturbo un poco, porque se paró a verlo detenidamente y estaba normal, al darse media vuelta tropezó con un chico alto, rubio y de vestimenta del mismo color.

— ¿Quién eres tú?  
Dijo el chico, levantado la ceja de forma molesta.

— S-Soy, el guardia… me-me llamo Di-Diego…  
Dijo Diego asustado e intimidado por aquel tipo.

— Ya veo…  
Dijo el tipo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

— Esto… ¿puedo saber tu nombre?  
Dijo Diego nervioso.

— Mmph, no te puedo hacer daño, así que, que más da… Soy Golden Freddy, pero solo llámame Golden.  
Dicho esto desapareció de la nada.

—…  
Diego se quedó callado y solo siguió caminando hacia la Pirate Cove, sin saber si lo que había visto era real o una ilusión.

— ¿Porque tardara tanto?... Tal vez Freddy le hizo algo, debo ir a revisar.  
Despues de pensarlo salió corriendo de la Pirate Cove, y justo al salir, tumbo a Diego por accidente quedando encima de él y demasiado cerca de su cara el uno al otro. Justo en ese momento Bonnie y Chica salían del BackStage y miraron esa incomoda escena.

— ¿¡Que significa esto Foxy!?  
Exclamo enojado el conejo.

— Bonnie yo…  
Dijo Foxy en modo de súplica, pero fue interrumpido por Bonnie.

— Pense que querias estar conmigo… ¡pero veo que no!  
Reclamo Bonnie y acto seguido se marchó a los baños.

Diego estaba muy confundido, mientras que Chica fue tras de Bonnie a consolarlo.  
Foxy se levantó junto con Diego.

— ¿Que paso Foxy? ¿Por qué Bonnie se puso de esa manera?  
Pregunto Diego todavía confundido.

— Es algo que… no sé si contarte…  
Dijo Foxy mirando hacia otro lado.

— Venga, puedes confiar en mí y bien lo sabes.  
Dijo Diego esperando respuesta.

— Sí, es cierto… bueno lo que pasa es que… bese a Bonnie.  
Dijo Foxy muy sonrojado.

Diego no se lo creía, pero lo comprendió de inmediato.

— Y… ¿te correspondió?  
Pregunto.

— No lo sé, pero creo que no.  
Dijo Foxy en tono triste.

— No te preocupes, estoy seguro que tú le agradas, lo noto siempre que hablan.  
Dijo Diego para animarlo.

— Gracias…

— Y… ¿no iras a consolarlo?  
Pregunto Diego.

— No, lo conozco bien, dudo que quiera verme.  
Dijo Foxy cabizbaja.

— Esta bien, en ese caso yo iré.  
Dijo Diego firmemente.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! Tu eres la última persona que Bonnie quisiera ver en este momento.  
Exclamo Foxy.

— Tranquilo, yo lo solucionare, no te preocupes.  
Dijo Diego mientras se iba caminando hacia los baños.

Cuando llegue, podía escuchar los sollozos de Bonnie, Chica estaba ahí, intentado hablar con el, pero este no respondía. Chica me miro y me hizo señas de que me fuera, pero no le hice caso, me acerque a la puerta del retrete y toque su puerta.

— ¿Y si hacemos un muñecooo?  
_(Lo siento, era inevitable xD)_

— Bonnie, soy Diego, quiero explicarte que sucedió.  
Le dije esperando respuesta. Cesaron los sollozos y al parecer me estaba poniendo atención.

— Bonnie, Foxy solo tropezó conmigo y caímos de esa forma, y entiendo cómo te sientes, y se lo que hay entre ustedes dos.  
— ¿C-Como lo sabes?  
Dijo Bonnie sorprendido.

— Foxy me lo dijo, y solo venía a decirte que solo fue un gran malentendido.  
Acto seguido, Diego se retiró hacia la Pirate Cove.

— ¿Que paso?  
Cuestiono Foxy.

— Creo que comprendió.  
Dijo Diego alegremente.  
Y en eso, a Foxy le volvió ese brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa y abrazo a Diego.

— Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo.  
Dijo Foxy apretando a Diego.

— Fo-Foxy, me e-estas apretando… mucho…  
Dijo Diego con dificultad.

— Oh, lo siento… Por cierto, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir de la oficina hasta aca?  
Cuestiono Foxy.

— Es que, me encontré con un tipo raro… su nombre era Golden Freddy…  
Dijo Diego recordando.  
En eso, Foxy se puso pálido, y se le helo la sangre (o el aceite) por lo que había oído.

— ¿G-Golden… Freddy?  
Reitero Foxy.

— Si, ¿no lo conocen?  
Pregunto Diego extrañado por la reacción de Foxy.

— Él no es de este mun…  
Foxy fue interrumpido por unas campanas, las cuales indicaban las 6:00 am.

— Lo siento marinero, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto volver a verlo.  
Dicho esto, Foxy se colocó en su Pirate Cove.

Diego, muy extrañado, tomo su mochila y sus cosas y se retiró, no sin antes despedirse de todos los animatronicos.

— Él no es de este mun… ¿do?  
Se cuestionaba Diego en su mente, mientras se dirigía a casa de sus tíos.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo, quedo un poco corto y tal, pero les tengo una noticia, agregare solo 2 OC's por petición :DD Pueden simplemente pedírmelo por mensaje privado, SOLO por mensaje privado, agreguen una pequeña descripción con el nombre y su edad :3 _

_Y perdón por no subir ayer el capítulo, tuve unos contratiempos, (más que nada porque tenía cita con el dentista xD)  
Y eso es todo, al rato nos leemos con un fuerte abrazo imaginario…  
__**~XanderFanfics**_


End file.
